


Puppy Love

by IceboundEmu



Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceboundEmu/pseuds/IceboundEmu
Summary: Austin's been released from prison and moved in with the MC to live happily ever after.Austin develops a little problem.
Relationships: Austin Russo/MC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> The AU that no one asked forever, where I change Austin into a werewolf, coming from a long line of werewolves.
> 
> Then immediately begin putting him through various situations which must be torture for him.

A crash from upstairs and a strangled yelp had you taking the stairs two at a time to see what accident had befallen Austin, worried that someone had broken into your house to exact revenge on your recently released boyfriend. As you reached the doorway of your bedroom you took in the wreckage of your previously tidy sleeping space, the smashed mirror shards on the floor, a pile of abandoned clothing that you recognised Austin had been wearing, the collapsed shelves that had previously housed your crafting supplies, glitter, paint, glue and sequins scattered across the carpet and sitting in the middle of it, a wide-eyed ball of fluff in the form of one very decorated wolf cub.

“Austin?”

The pup’s head snapped up as its owner recognised his own name and you sighed as you took in the perplexed terror in its far too human gaze. Given his reaction you assumed this was Austin’s first experience of transformation, certainly in previous conversations he’d never mentioned Werewolf blood in the family. 

As events went this wasn’t the strangest thing you’d experienced during your time on this Earth, if anything it was nice to experience something with someone who was more shocked than you were.

You stepped into the room, carefully closing the door behind you to keep Austin corralled in the room and approached him cautiously, taking care not to move too suddenly lest you spook him further. He eyed your approach warily, attempting to bare his teeth and growl in a threatening manner, which given his approximate size just came across as adorable. You accelerated the last few steps and managed to catch him by the scruff of the neck as he tripped over his own too large paws in an attempt to evade you and get under the bed.

With your hands on him you could feel how badly he was trembling and made sure you were gentle as you lifted him to cuddle and reassure him. The action probably put your throat within biting range, but you trusted he’d retained enough sense to realise how counterproductive that would be. Almost immediately a cold, wet nose rubbed itself against your bare neck and you giggled at the sensation.

“Ew…Austin…Quit wiping your nose on me.”

You resigned yourself to this shirt being ruined given the current state of the puppy you were holding, heading towards the adjoining bathroom with the view to cleaning the mess from the puppy before he could spread it further or it dried on him.

“You need a bath Austin.”

The object of your affections whimpered softly, flattening his ears against his skull, obviously displeased at his current helplessness in the situation. You placed him in the bath gently, laughing as he bounded to the other end and immediately began trying to climb out the other side. The sides were steep enough that he did little but slide down them again, and you left him to tire himself out whilst you fiddled with the shower head, turning the water on and letting it heat up before you caught Austin again and held him still whilst you gave him a good soaking. Mentally thanking an associate who’d visited previously and left you a bottle of shampoo she used (being a werewolf herself), the formulation specially selected so it contained no compounds that would irritate or damage his sensitive skin. It did have the drawback a decidedly floral scent though, Austin gave you an evil look as you worked it into a good lather, watching the swirl of glittery water make its way down the drain.

Once you were satisfied all the mess was removed you shut the water off again, and motioning at Austin to stay where he was, stripped off your own stained shirt and washed your hands and face to remove any paint from yourself. You binned the shirt, before heading back into the bedroom and performing at quick, sweeping clean of the area, brushing most of the mess onto a rug and gathering that to dispose of. Austin’s clothes (he probably wouldn’t be using them anytime soon) you threw into the laundry hamper and snagged yourself a clean t shirt which you slipped back on as you went to retrieve your wolf pup boyfriend from the bath. His mood hadn’t improved much, still making protesting noises as you wrapped his sodden form in one of the largest, softest bath towels you owned and carried him downstairs to let him dry in front of the fire. Whilst he settled there you finished disposing of the mess in the bedroom. Once that was over you traipsed back downstairs, collapsing in an armchair by the telephone.

Austin looked at you quizzically, or as quizzically as he could when he’d rolled over onto his back and stuck all four paws in the air. Whatever made him happy you guessed.

“I need to make a phone call to a friend. You just work on drying out”

You weren’t expecting a response from Austin, it just felt good to keep up a stream of conversation. From your limited experience with Werewolves, you were aware the transformation didn’t affect their ability to understand human speech, though the most you could hope for was a distinctly canine themed response such as a bark or growl the age Austin was expressing. The ability to master human speech usually only came at a much later stage of development and would depend on the path of evolution Austin’s family underwent. Some werewolves took on a humanoid appearance as bipedal wolves, others were content to remain wolf like in appearance, albeit growing to sizes much larger than a normal wolf would. Austin regarded you solemnly, from his upside-down position before giving a jaw breaking yawn, which set off your own sympathetic response.

“Quit that.”

You turned you back on him, so you’d stop being set off by his yawns, and dialled a number you knew from memory you’d called it so many times. The phone rang once before it was answered.

“What’s happened this time?”

You smothered a laugh.

“Hello to you too William. How do you know something happened?”

“Every time you ring me something has happened. When your Caller ID flashes up, I know something has happened, usually bad.”

You’d allow him that one, you did have a nasty habit of getting him involved in situations which put your lives at risk. But the four-hundred-year-old vampire had and extensive knowledge of other species and a library full of books you regularly raided (though he wouldn’t trust you with them off the premises).

“My boyfriend turned into a werewolf for the first time. He didn’t know he was one. I don’t know how he can transform back”

You had to hold the phone away from your ear as William laughed.

“Leave a window open, I have to come over and see this.”

He ended the call and you sighed, following instructions and opening the window in the living room, shivering as a cold blast of air blew in. Austin whined his displeasure at the chill, and you had to agree. 

It only took ten minutes or so before a large bat barrelled through the window, closely followed by another. William landed gracefully and transformed back into his human form, whoever his companion was wasn’t as lucky, Austin pounced on them before they had the chance to change, pinning them under his weight to study what he considered was a new furry toy, and you had to slam the window shut and pull him away before William took matters into his own hands. The second transformed back into their human form, and you squealed in delight when you realised who it was.

“Julien! You never said you came back!”

“I don’t recall you asking. Besides, it was just supposed to be a flying visit. I hate it here.”

Julien had always preferred your native Romania, whereas William and you couldn’t wait to leave it to travel the world. But then the country of your birth didn’t hold such terrible memories for him as they did for you both, you still met occasionally, usually in meetings that William arranged. You were used to his somewhat abrasive manner and getting mildly mauled had done little to improve his mood.

“So, this is the ball of fluff causing all the problems?”

You nodded at William’s question, cuddling said ball of fluff who took the opportunity of being near you to apply a wet tongue to your face. Pulling a face, you plopped him back in front of the fire to carry on drying, wherein he promptly fell asleep. Turning back round you found your guests had laid claim to the sofa, so you reclaimed your seat in the armchair to face them.

“You do realise his family can help him, right?”

That earned Julien an elbow in the ribs from William and he scowled at the elder vampire, who waved him into silence. Julien settled back to sulk; William motioned at you to fill in more information.

“His family is dead. Well, his Dad is. His half-brother Bennie tried to shoot Austin, his Pop got in the way, took the bullet, then Bennie framed Austin for the crime, got him put on death row. I met Austin on Lovelink, gathered the evidence to show that Bennie did it and got their positions reversed. Picked him up from prison a couple of days ago, then found him changed into this today.”

William listened to your explanation quietly.

“So, he never mentioned being a werewolf?”

You shook your head, nor had you sensed anything untoward with Austin when you’d picked him up, but, as this appeared to be the first time that he’d changed he wouldn’t have given off an aura different that another human. Bennie’s aura had been a mess, but at the time you’d just attributed that to whatever he’d been off his face on at the time. The thought you might have unknowingly taken on a werewolf, then confined him to a cage…divorcing your mind from that particularly horrific idea you realised William was asking another question.

“Do you have a copy of the autopsy report?”

You shook your head.

“I called Chase to see if he could get me one, but he said the body hadn’t been autopsied, apparently it went ‘missing’ on the way to the morgue.”

You’d passed it off at the time as just another example of the inept police work that had let Austin be railroaded for something he hadn’t done. William looked like he was giving something serious consideration.

“The police said he shot his Father with a normal gun?”

“Yes, found it with one bullet missing, in Austin’s hand. That, and a partial blood match was enough to convict him in the eyes of the jury.”

“If his father were a werewolf…if that were a normal bullet, that wouldn’t have been enough to kill him. You need silver to kill a werewolf. Getting shot might incapacitate him, but he wouldn’t be killed outright”

You opened your mouth to refute him, then closed it again as you let your mind wander down a path of what ifs.

Fact: Austin came from werewolf stock and Bennie’s aura was off enough that he might not be entirely human either. They shared a Father; the blood would have had to come from that side. Further fact: Austin and Bennie had been at each other’s throats over their differences, maybe Austin hadn’t grasped entirely the reason for Bennie loathing him for being treated as heir apparent. A child that hadn’t undergone any change in a family of werewolves should have been shunned, instead Austin was the favoured child (perhaps his father had sensed he was a late developer? Had he needed something else to catalyse the change?). Bennie had intended to kill Austin when he fired, maybe he’d assumed normal bullets would work on him because he’d shown no sign of the wolf within.

But something went wrong, their Pop got in the way and took the bullet instead. Austin sees his father collapse, motionless, and assumes he’s dead. Austin fights Bennie and gets knocked out. Bennie, being more aware of their heritage changes plan, stages the scene, calls a couple of cop buddies to drag Austin in. Contains his father somewhere so that when he comes to, he can’t get free to help Austin out, then sits back and lets the justice system do his dirty work for him. Whilst he quietly eliminates anyone still loyal to his father and seizes control of the gang.

Would Bennie have kept his own father alive for long after that? Yes, the dark part of your mind answered, it would be an important part of his revenge that his Pop would die knowing he couldn’t save the pup he loved the most. Which meant he was still…

“Shit! We need to get back to the garage where I first saw Bennie.”

Austin jerked awake at your exclamation, staring at you in confusion as you rushed for your coat and bag. Which turned into a startled yelp as you came back to then grab him.

“Are we going hunting?”

Julien showed the first signs of interest he had all evening.

“We’re probably going to run against werewolves?”

He gave you a grin that was entirely too much tooth.

“What are we waiting for then?”

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued....


End file.
